Mr. Quiet
Mr. Quiet is the twenty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents the character trait of being silent, inaudible and sound sensitive. In one occasion he is (unexplained) sound itself. Fiction Mr. Quiet is a barely noticeable person who does things without a sound, barely speaks or only in mumbles or whispers. He is very sensitive to noise where he can pick up what others cannot and tries to protect himself from loud noise as he supposedly experiences it as louder than anyone else. In his main book, he finds a job at the library. In Little Miss Shy's book he fulfills the punchline and marks a relationship that is referred to in coming fiction later on. Mr. Quiet approaches her during Mr. Funny's party, after she already got over her uncomfortable state and had chatted with the host in question, giving her a confidence boost. Mr. Quiet introduces himself by telling her he used to be shy like her. She questions this but without further ado invites him for tea at her house tomorrow. Mr. Quiet, dumbfounded, repeats her every word to make the invitation dawn upon him, stammers and increasingly becomes redder (blushing stronger than Shy has even been described to do) and eventually faints. Although Mr. Men and Little Misses often ask one another to spend time together without implied romantic intent, Mr. Quiet's overtly nervous reaction is to be seen as such as he combusts to the prospect of being alone with his crush and/or saw the invitation as a romantic move from Shy's side, regardless if she meant it that way. In The Mr. Men Musical, Quiet is called in to help get Miss Shy to the Mr. Men Party, due to being someone just like her, and in the process fall in love with eachother. In the Mr. Men Hoedown, he is mentioned during the party activities at 0:40 to try to tiptoe dance in consideration for his sensitivity to a ruckus. In the Mr. Men Show, Mr. Quiet actually talks a whole lot, mostly to himself, but it's under his breath and hard to hear. He is one of the few "aware" characters that knows some of the other characters are trouble, but he is never listened to. His role in the show is that of a slapstick victim, very much alike Mr. Bump and Little Miss Calamity. Other times fellow Mr. Men and Little Misses cannot hear him, don't listen to him or blame him. Regardless, he is also one of the more positive characters, even in hardship, and the one with the least malicious intent. He is serene, calm, patient and one of the few characters Mr. Grumpy likes to hang out with without complaint. In his music video song Bump in the Night, he takes the form of BEING the "bump" in the night, the silly small unexplained sound that alarms one, in this case Mr. Bump. Quiet is somewhat trickster-like about it. It is a unique interpretation of his character format as a Mr. Men where he shifts from being a character trait (silent, sound sensitive) to being a personification of a concept, alike Mr. Tickle. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Hushed ♦ Silent ♦ Could hear a pin drop The quietest people have the loudest minds! Ssssshhh! Everything and everybody is far too loud for Mr. Quiet. He is from Loudland, where the dogs bark very loudly and people slam their doors, which is not ideal because Mr. Quiet is very scared by noise. Did You Know? Mr. Quiet works in the Happy Lending Library You can barely hear Mr. Quiet, even when he shouts He loves to watch TV without sound Mrmen mrquiet factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrquiet factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrquiet factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Mr. Happy - friend *Little Miss Shy - friend, love interest. Her bio states that she "Gets along very well with Mr. Quiet" *Mr. Grumpy - (Mr. Men Show) friend *Mr. Noisy - (Mr. Men Show) friend, neighbor *Little Miss Chatterbox - (Mr. Men Show) friend Design Mr. Quiet's classic look is round, with a bit of hair sticking out from the top of his head. His colours are ochre to dark gold. He is often depicted to be small as to emphasize his insignificance and likeliness to be overlooked. His Mr. Men Show redesign gave him an oval shape, a light blue color as to give a vibe of serenity, a bit wider nose and a thin mono-brow. He is of a regular size. Gallery The Mr Men Musical footage 3.jpg|The Mr. Men Musical (on the right) The Mr Men Musical cover.png The Way You Are cover.jpg|The Way You Are cover Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men